1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for emitting wavelength-swept light.
2. Description of Related Art
Light is used in various fields by using characteristics of light, such as monochromaticity, coherence, and directionality. Light is used in a variety of observations of tissue and cells, diagnosis of diseases, and laser therapy even in the biofield and the medical field.
In particular, in the medical field, since the characteristics of light allow an internal structure of the human body to be observed without directly incising the human body, a cause, a location, and a progress of each of various diseases may be easily and safely detected using light. Along with the development of technologies for generating light, such as high power, continuous waves, and wavelength sweeping, a light transmission depth and the like are improved, thereby acquiring tomographic images of living tissue or cells at a high resolution in real time.